gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
250px Las misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fueron algo muy importante, ya que fue el primer juego en incluir el nombre de las misiones en inglés, algo que a día de hoy se ha mantenido con la excepción de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories y Grand Theft Auto V. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Estas son las misiones del juego Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas que en total son 104 misiones (Solo en 3 misiones constan de un video sin una acción aparente, dejando solo 101 misiones activas). Misiones de Los Santos Cuenta con 28 misiones: *Introducción Archivo:MarcadorCJ.png Misiones para Carl Johnson *Big Smoke *Sweet and Kendl Archivo:MarcadorRyder.png Misiones para Lance Ryder Wilson *Ryder Archivo:MarcadorSweet.png Misiones para Sean Sweet Jonhson *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK's *Drive-By *Sweet's Girl *Cesar Vialpando Archivo:MarcadorBigSmoke.png Misiones para Melvin Big Smoke ''Harris *OG Loc *Running Dog *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Just Business Archivo:MarcadorRyder.png Misiones para Lance ''Ryder Wilson *Home Invasion *Catalyst *Robbing Uncle Sam Archivo:MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Misiones para César Vialpando *High Stakes, Low-Rider Archivo:MarcadorOGLoc.png Misiones para Jeffrey OG Loc Cross *Life's a Beach *Madd Dogg's Rhymes *Management Issues *House Party Archivo:MarcadorCRASH.png Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. *Burning Desire *Gray Imports Archivo:MarcadorSweet.png Misiones para Sean Sweet Johnson *Doberman *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre Misiones del campo de San Andreas Cuenta con 14 misiones : Archivo:MarcadorCRASH.png Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. *Badlands Archivo:MarcadorInterrogante.png Misiones para la Prima de César *First Date **Tanker Commander **Against All Odds **Local Liquor Store **Small Town Bank Archivo:MarcadorTheTruth.png Misiones para The Truth *Body Harvest Archivo:MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Misiones para César Vialpando *King in Exile Archivo:MarcadorCatalinaSA.png Misiones para Catalina *First Base *Gone Courting *Made in Heaven Archivo:MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Misiones para César Vialpando *Wu Zi Mu *Farewell, My Love... (solo después de Made in Heaven) Archivo:MarcadorTheTruth.png Misiones para The Truth *Are you going to San Fierro? Misiones de San Fierro Cuentan con 27 misiones : Archivo:MarcadorCJ.png Garaje de Doherty Misiones para The Truth *Wear Flowers in Your Hair Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. *555 We Tip Misiones para Kendl Johnson *Deconstruction Misiones para Jethro *Back to School Archivo:MarcadorZero.png Misiones para Zero *Air Raid *Supply Lines *New Model Army Archivo:MarcadorTriadas.png Misiones para los Triadas Misiones para Cesar Vialpando *Photo Opportunity Archivo:MarcadorLocoSyndicate.png Misiones para Jizzy B *Jizzy *T-Bone Méndez *Mike Toreno Archivo:MarcadorWoozie.png Misiones para Wu Zi Woozie Mu *Mountain Cloud Boys *Ran Fa Li *Lure *Amphibious Assault *The Da Nang Thang Archivo:MarcadorTriadas.png Misiones para Jizzy B *Outrider Archivo:MarcadorCRASH.png Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. *Snail Trail Archivo:MarcadorTriadas.png Misiones para Carl Johnson *Ice Cold Killa *Pier 69 *Toreno's Last Flight *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom Archivo:MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Misiones para Cesar Vialpando *Zeroing In *Test Drive *Customs Fast Track *Puncture Wounds Misiones del desierto de San Andreas Cuenta con 9 misiones: Archivo:MarcadorInterrogante.png Misiones para el Tipo misterioso *Monster *Highjack Archivo:MarcadorRanchoToreno.png Misiones para Mike Toreno *Interdiction *Verdant Meadows Archivo:MarcadorAvion.png Aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows Misiones para Mike Toreno *Learning to Fly *N.O.E. *Stowaway Misiones para The Truth *Black Project *Green Goo Misiones de Las Venturas Cuentan con 19 misiones : Archivo:Marcador4Dragons.png Casino The Four Dragons Misiones para Wu Zi Woozie Mu *Fender Ketchup *Explosive Situation *You’ve Had Your Chips *Don Peyote Archivo:MarcadorAsaltoCasino.png Robo al Casino Calígula Misiones para Wu Zi Mu *Architectural Espionage *Key to Her Heart *Dam and Blast *Cop Wheels *Up, Up and Away! 15pxMisiones para Millie Perkins *Tarjeta de Millie Archivo:MarcadorCaligula.png Casino Calígula Misiones para Ken Rosenberg *Intensive Care *The Meat Business Archivo:MarcadorCRASH.png Misiones para el agente Pulaski *Misappropriation Archivo:MarcadorMaddDogg.png Misiones para Madd Dogg *Madd Dogg Archivo:Marcador4Dragons.png Casino The Four Dragons Misiones para Wu Zi Woozie Mu *Fish in a Barrel Archivo:MarcadorCaligula.png Casino Calígula Misiones para Salvatore Leone *Freefall Archivo:MarcadorCRASH.png Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. *High Noon Archivo:MarcadorCaligula.png Casino Calígula Misiones para Salvatore Leone *Saint Mark's Bistro Archivo:MarcadorAsaltoCasino.png Robo al Casino Calígula Misiones para Wu Zi Woozie ''Mu *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's Archivo:Marcador4Dragons.png Casino The Four Dragons Misiones Madd Dogg *A Home in the Hills Misiones de vuelta a Los Santos Cuentan con 8 misiones : Archivo:MarcadorCJ.png Mansión de Madd Dogg Misiones para Mike Toreno *Vertical Bird *Home Coming Misiones para Madd Dogg *Cut Throat Business Archivo:MarcadorSweet.png Misiones para Sean ''Sweet Jonhson *Beat Down on B-Dup *Grove 4 Life Archivo:MarcadorCJ.png Mansión de Madd Dogg Misiones para Sean Johnson *Riot Archivo:MarcadorSweet.png Misiones para Sean Sweet Jonhson *Los Desperados *End of the Line Misiones secundarias Objetos ocultos *100 grafitis *50 ostras *50 fotografías *50 herraduras Autoescuela de motos *El 360 *El 180 *El Caballito *Salto y Parada *Stoppie *Salto y Stoppie Autoescuela de coches Misiones para el Profesor *El 360 *El 180 *Derrape y parada *Pinchazo y Control *Vuelta rápida *Esquiva los conos *El 90 *A dos ruedas *Gira y sigue *Técnica de detención *Alley oop *Paseo por la ciudad Escuela náutica Misiones para los Refugiados *Náutica Basica *Traza una Ruta *Eslalom *Pez Volador *Tierra, mar y aire Escuela de aviación *Avión despegue *Avión aterrizaje *Vuelta a la pista *Vuelta y Aterrizaje *Helicóptero despegue *Helicóptero aterrizaje *Destruir objetivos *Rizo *Vuelta de tonel *Salto en paracaídas Race Tournament 20px Misiones para César Vialpando Los Santos *Badlands A (coche) *Badlands B (coche) *Lowrider Race (coche Lowrider) *Little Loop (moto) *Backroad Wanderer (moto) *City Circuit (moto) *Vinewood (coche) *Freeway (coche) *Into the Country (coche) San Fierro *Dirtbike Danger (moto) *Bandito County (coche) *GO-GO Karting (coche) *San Fierro Fastlane (coche) *San Fierro Hills (coche) *Country Endurance (coche) Las Venturas *SF To LV (coche) *Dam Rider (moto) *Desert Tricks (moto) *LV Ringroad (coche) Misiones de camionero Misiones para el Señor Whittaker *Trucking *Mercancía Frágil *Mercancía buscada *Velocidad *Frágil *Mercancía ilegal *Muy Frágil *Mercancía altamente ilegal Otras *Conquistar el 35% de los territorios de Los Santos. *Completar las 4 competiciones de los 3 Estadios *Aprender los 3 distintos estilos de peleas en cada uno de los 3 Gimnasios *Terminar las 3 listas del Pizarrón de importación y exportación de vehiculos de Easter Basin. *Desafío BMX *Desafío NRG-500 *Misiones de aparcacoches *Misiones de bombero *Misiones de chulo *Misiones de minero *Misiones de paramédico *Misiones de repartidor *Misiones de tren *Misiones de taxista *Misiones de vigilante *Desafío de tiro en Ammu-Nation *Misiones de ladrón *Beat The Cock! *Las 6 Novias *70 Saltos únicos *Desafío del Monte Chiliad **Scotch Bonnet Yellow **Birdseye Winder **Cobra Run en:Missions in GTA San Andreas fi:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tehtävät fr:Missions dans GTA San Andreas nl:Missies (GTA San Andreas) pl:Misje w GTA San Andreas pt:Missões do GTA San Andreas ru:Миссии в GTA San Andreas uk:Місії в Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Categoría:100% de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas